


Dripping

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, somnophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 10





	Dripping

Mary looks in the mirror at her reflection. Dark brown wavy hair, falling from her head onto her shoulders in caramel chocolate waves, warm brown eyes and a slender nose, pink lips polished with a cherry lip tint, a black choker embellishing her cream skin. 

She's dressed in a revealing crop top, cleavage clearly showing because of her large breasts, nipples peaking through her lace black top. A pair of red panties graces her lower half, thin and translucent, one can clearly see what's underneath. She hitches further up on the bed, slender white legs resting on the sheets of the large king bed.

She lays on the bed, all of her long limbs spread out across the large bed. She breathes in deeply, chest rising and falling with every breath. Two bright spots start to appear on her cheeks, and she groans quietly, fidgeting in impatience. 

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the door is wrenched open, and Mary looks up, wetting her lips as she walks in. Emma. Slender, with short blonde hair and bold green eyes, she holds herself with confidence. Dominance. 

She walks over to the bed and sits next to Mary's laid out form. "Shh, baby," She shushes, tucking a stray strand of chocolate hair behind Mary's ear tenderly. "You really can't live without me, can you?" She mutters, voice taking on a darker tone, and Mary whines involuntarily, spreading her legs. Emma runs her fingers across Mary's velvet panties, nimble digits tracing the silky fabric, and Mary's small whines turn into louder moans. 

Emma slides over Mary's body, their bodies aligned, all parts of themselves touching. Emma leans closer to Mary, lips ghosting the other's face, bright red mouth exhaling hot breath. "How are you feeling today?"

"I want you. I want you, I want you, I want you." There's a pause. "Daddy."

The final word breaks Emma's resolve, and then she rips off Mary's panties and shirt, leaving her bare. Her fingers run in between her breasts, playing tenderly with her nipples and tracing them, Mary bucks her hips up, arches her back, and Emma smirks. "What a slut." She remarks, sitting more firmly on Mary's pussy, starting to grind on her, strap-on digging into the crevice of her hip. 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," Mary repeats the word over and over again until Emma can't even think about anything except her own lust. She rips free from her fabric confines and the strap-on enters Mary, who starts screaming. Loud, ear-piercing, everything Emma wants to hear. "Shhh, baby," she whispers into Mary's ear, and the latter quiets down, screeches of pleasure dimming down to suppressed whines and moans, and Emma indulges. "Worthless bitch. You're good for nothing except Daddy's cock." 

Mary desperately agrees, whining and groaning and wriggling, until Emma violently ruts into her, thrusting so fast and so hard Mary feels like she's going to burst at the seams with the pleasure. 

Suddenly, Emma slows down. Right as Mary is going to hit her climax. 

"What do you want?"

"I want you!" Mary screams, voice high and scratching, her fluids leaking onto the sheets. 

Emma pulls out, taking off her strap-on and flinging it away from the bed. "Later. Patience. You need to learn patience, whore." 

The word pushes Mary back into her submissive state. 

Emma goes to the dresser and grabs some clothes. She pulls out a dress, long and lacy, but completely transparent, the only parts opaque being the chest and bottom area. 

Mary puts it on obediently, and goes back to bed, falling into unconsciousness immediately. 

Emma waits a few hours before putting her strap-on back on. She turns over Mary, who's still as asleep as ever, and pulls at her dress. Her breasts are huge, they press together tightly, and Emma pours some water in between the cleavage, just for the sake of seeing it drip all the way down to her belly-button. Emma takes off the panties and slowly presses the strap-on into Mary's pussy, deeper, deeper, and deeper until Mary starts to stir. 

"Ugh..." She moans, sweat starting to bead on her forehead. 

Emma starts thrusting slowly, bending down to touch and massage Mary's breasts, licking her nipples, and then sucking them hard. Mary's still asleep, and Emma suspects that she won't wake up until the next morning. So Emma is free to have her fun. 

Emma continues thrusting, until Mary's hips buck up violently, her back arching, and Emma's strap-on cums inside her.

The next morning, Mary wakes up to find herself stripped naked, the bed empty, and white liquid spilling from her pussy onto the sheets. 

She moans.


End file.
